


The Changing of the Guard

by notgeorgelucas



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: College, Gen, Leaving Home, next gru up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: A "Despicable Me" ten second tale where Margo leaves for college and learns that things change so quickly.





	The Changing of the Guard

“Margo, honey?” Gru called as he ascended the stairs. “Sweetheart, the minions have finished loading up your car. You’re all set…” He paused at the doorway to her bedroom; Margo was standing in the center, just staring quietly at everything. “You okay, honey?”

Margo jumped out of her reverie and nodded. “Sorry,” she smiled back at him. “I was just thinking…I’m going to miss this, you know? I still remember when you had it built for my birthday…I was so happy to have something just for me.”

“Well, you know it was Lucy’s idea,” Gru admitted. “She said a young girl becoming a woman needed some private space, and…” He shrugged slightly. “I said why not.”

Margo nodded absently. “And then Lucy took me shopping and let me decorate it any way I wanted.” Her fingertips brushed down the slightly faded “Batgirl” poster on the wall. “It meant so much to me, Gru. I can never thank you enough.”

“Margo, honey,” Lucy said from the hallway. “Leanna is probably wondering where you are.” She lunged forward and hugged Margo tightly. “Oh, I am so proud of you…and I’m going to miss you so much…”

“I’ll miss you too,” Margo said, choking on the last words. “I love you.” She held out one arm and all but dragged Gru into the embrace. “I love you both more than you know.”

“Well,” Lucy sniffled. “Be careful. Boston is a long way from here, and I know the minions checked your car out from front to back, but things do happen, and if they do just call the AVL helpline and they’ll get there as soon as possible, and be sure you get enough sleep and use that special ring that can detect drugs in your drink, and do you have enough lipstick tasers because I can always get you a few more…”

“Lucy, I’ll be fine, honest.” Margo smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. “But you’re right, it’s time to get going.” She descended the stairs and headed out to her car. “Sorry, Leanna,” she called to her best friend. “Had some last good-byes to make.”

“You know, there are some advantages to being an only child,” Leanna snorted. She turned to find Margo tightly hugging her sisters farewell. “Did you want to postpone this till tomorrow, or can we get going now?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Margo slid into the drivers seat and rummaged through her purse. “…crap,” she said a moment later. “Just a second.”

“What NOW?” Leanna sighed.

“No big deal. I left my keys in my bedroom. Back in a flash.” Margo went back inside and trotted upstairs. “Hey, forgot something, no big deal,” she called as she opened the door.

Batgirl had been replaced by Steel Sakura the Deadly Ninja. Her bright pink and white comforter was now black, blue and silver. The romance manga collections were now the complete Attack on Europa and Ninja Battalion books.

Edith was sprawled out across the bed. She barely glanced up from her book. “Get out of my room.”


End file.
